The present invention is with respect to shock-proof packaging containers or shells for the separate packing of articles such as rounds of ammunition. More specially, the invention is addressed to a locking system for the lid of such a shell.
One design for a synthetic resin shock-proof container having a lid has been put forward in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,764. The container, designed for separately packing goods, that is to say one article in each such container, is made up of an inner container shell and an outer container shell touching each other at certain points so that generally the shells are spaced from each other and the spaces therebetween give a shock-proofing effect so that when the container is dropped or has something dropped on it the shell walls will only be elastically bent.
Putting it somewhat differently, it may be said that this earlier container design was for safeguarding and shock-proofing the article within it against outside forces as far as possible. At the same time, handling of such containers was to be made simpler and the working life of the containers increased.
Such a container may be looked upon as one safeguarding fully and as completely as possible goods needing a shock-proof packaging system. A further keypoint of the earlier design was that the structure stored in the container might be simply got at by undoing a lid, even if such containers were stacked. In fact, if so stacked, there is no need for such containers to be opened only in a given order.